one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Panther vs. Bugs Bunny
Pink Panther vs. Bugs Bunny is a What-If One Minute Melee featuring Pink Panther from Pink Panther and Bugs Bunny from Looney Toons. It is also John1Thousand's Thirty-Third Episode of One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Pink Panther.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Bugs Bunny.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction (Cues Looney Toons Original Opening Theme) The Image then shows the name of the episode, "Pink and Paris" as the song plays until it fades to black. The opening scene cuts to Bugs Bunny digging around as his trail is seen on the city streets as he appears on the surface. Bugs: This is not Albuquerque! However, a bank robbery has occurred as the criminals are making their escapes. As the criminals run they were soon falling as they land face-first into the rabbit hole. Before, long the inspector was also chasing Pink Panther until he ran into the Looney Toon Bunny. Bugs: Ahhhwww! What was that for. As the inspector noticed the two criminals responsible for the bank robbery, Pink Panther did not answer. Bugs: Wise guy eh? Bugs then rolled up his fur like sleeves as he gave the panther a punch that knocked him into the lamp post. Pink Panther did not want to fight originally but now had to defend himself as he showed his paws and held them up like a 1930's boxer. THIS WILL BE A BATTLE FOR THE AGES!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee 60 The two animals circle each other before the swing at each other. Despite their attempts they failed, however, Bugs managed to pull a cream pie and smack it in Pink Panther's face. This causes him to stagger backward as Bugs dives into the ground until he is behind Pink Panther. Bugs then reappear with a baseball bat and clock the cat into the ground as Bugs laughs. Bugs: Ahhhh!!! 52 This laughing was cut short as Pink Panther cleared off his face and grabbed his pink paint. In a matter of seconds, he was able to create a pink door. Bugs try to stop his plan by trying to get to the door. However, when he was almost there Pink Panther closes the door before Bugs can reappear. Bugs Bunny then knocks on the door as it opens up. While the inside is not revealed, Bugs does show a face of shock. Bugs: Well, I was not expecting that at all? 45 He was then blasted so hard from the door that Bugs Bunny crashes into several buildings and treats the Eiffel Tower as a ramp before using his ears to fly in the air. He was soon spotted by the Pink Panther who runs up on one of the buildings as a giant canon appears behind him. Pink Panther then gets into the canon and is shot out. Bugs Bunny is then tackled as the two rolls on top of a rooftop. Pink Panther then gets up and shoots several puffs of Pink Panther perfume into Bug's face. The rabbit is coughing as his eyes turn into a crimson red. 35 Bugs: What... Even... Is... This... While Bugs is coughing on the horrible perfume Pink Panther creates several copies of himself as the clones all punch Bugs Bunny multiple times before they disappear leaving only one who plays the violin. While the music was sweet Bugs was met with a blast that sent him crashing to the ground as several women scream before leaving the shop. Pink Panther jumps down to see that Bugs has surrendered with a white flag. 24 Bugs: Please! I surrender! Bugs then hands Pink Panther a Giant Present much to Pink Panther's delight. 22 Bugs: Enjoy the present. It will be a blast! He then carts the present towards Pink Panther before it blows up. It shows that Pink Panther was covered in black until his eyes appeared and shook off the color. However, with the shock of the explosion he now was on the defensive, The problem was he could not find him. Pink Panther appeared to walk past a man with a trench coat. It turns out that that was Bugs Bunny as he grabbed the potion as he chuckles ready to spring his plan on the manipulative Pink Panther. A true taste of his own medicine. 12 Bugs: Looking for me! Pink Panther turns around and sees Bugs Bunny who removes the trench coat and revealed himself to his pink adversary. The Pink Panther had an opportunity and punched the bunny in the face, but disappeared. This left the pink panther in a confused state as he sees now hundreds of Bugs Bunny surrounding him. Not only that but he was feeling a sharp pain as if he was being controlled by someone. As soon as this started the clones attacked him as the real Bugs Bunny giggles to himself. Bugs: Time to finish this up. 1 Bugs Bunny then jumps off the building as he crashes into the ground on top of Pink Panther. K.O. As Bugs Bunny gets up a white flag is shown waving by Pink Panther before he passes out. Bugs then chuckle to himself. Bugs: Oh you French are the same, quick to fight yet easy to surrender! Bugs chuckle again as the screen turns to black as the credits roll. Results This melee's winner is... Bugs Bunny!!!! (Cues Ending Credits-Looney Toons) Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:2019